


Filip and Tara

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they are just Filip and Tara.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filip and Tara

She was the moth and his kisses were the proverbial flame. They burned her up, but she kept going back for more. She couldn't quit him, and wasn't sure she wanted to. There was a time when she never would have considered him, but that time was not now, and her sights had broadened in that respect. His features, the scars that adorned his face, his gorgeous cheekbones, the long hair that swept into his dark eyes as he thrust into her, all made him ruggedly handsome and completely opposite of what she thought she needed in her former relationships. He brought her to life in a way that she hadn't known she wanted or needed.

They came together as often as life allowed. His alliances, her work, they clashed. He was a biker, and she was a surgeon, literally holding tiny hearts in her capable hands. She saved lives and he took them, but none of that mattered when they were together. They were a matched pair when it came to love making, and neither could get enough of the other. 

His lips burned down the column of her neck, across her collarbone. The heat spread throughout her body, pooling her her lower abdomen. “Fil,” she breathed. He growled and continued his ministrations, kissing and nipping his way down to her breasts, first one and then the other, taking her nipple into his mouth and biting down gently. She gasped and arched against him, his devilish chuckle rumbling through her body. 

He continued his way down her body, claiming every inch as his own, as he made his way to her sex. When he reached his destination he teased her first, slowly sliding the tip of his tongue around, traced the edges of her folds before sliding his tongue between them. Her hips bucked against him and begged for more. She needed more contact, more pressure, more anything. She was close, God, so close. He tasted every inch of her folds and then slid his fingers inside her heat as he used that wicked tongue to lap at her clit, swiftly pushing her into oblivion. He rose above her, her body still quivering, and entered her swiftly, in one long thrust, causing her to cry out. Filip worshipped her body as only he ever had. He set every inch of her body and soul on fire, and damn if she ever wanted it to end.

His thrusts were steady and strong, reaching the end of her, bumping her cervix ever so deliciously with each stroke. Her back arched as her hips rocked to meet him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled back, sitting on his haunches, bringing her up with him. She placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage and began to flex her hips, rising and falling on his steely flesh. He returned her thrusts and the two of them worked together, bringing themselves closer and closer to their mutual completion. 

Tara found her way there first and her fingernails dug into his shoulders as she shuddered around him. He rode out her orgasm, slowing his thrusts and enjoying the tight clench of her body around his. When her body was boneless against him, he laid her back on the bed, pulled one of her legs over his shoulder and thrust into her with reckless abandon. It wasn't long before she was panting hard, chanting his name as she neared her third orgasm of the night. “Come with me,” he breathed harshly in her ear, and that was all it took to send her tumbling into bliss one more time, as he spilled himself inside her. 

They lay together, him on his back, one arm around her and the other behind his head, her head on his chest, both of them enjoying the moment, catching their breath. In that moment they were not outlaw and surgeon, nor VP and former old lady, they simply were. Friends, lovers, maybe something more, but status and position in their social order just didn't matter. In those moments, they were just Filip and Tara.


End file.
